


In loving memory.

by Tecc



Series: The Mirror Lied [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Acceptance, Family, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecc/pseuds/Tecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and his grandmother talked of the past, the future, and marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In loving memory.

Haruka laid stretched out on the tatami, head resting in his grandmother’s lap as she watched TV. The fan in her hand created a light breeze in the otherwise stifling humidity. His hair was still damp from the pool, adding to the sticky feeling in the air, and his body was pleasantly tired. Haruka watched the drama on in a half-doze, thinking. 

“Grandma,” he said, “I think Makoto might be a girl.” 

The fanning paused a moment before she said, in a bemused voice, “Oh? Why do you say that?”

Haruka shrugged, reluctant to explain further, “Just feels like he is.” 

“If Makoto is a girl, shouldn’t it be ‘she’ and not ‘he?’” she asked lightly. 

“I guess.”

They sat in silence for a while. A bird landed in the yard outside, chirping pleasantly in the quiet. 

“And? What will you do if Makoto is a girl?”

He shrugged again. 

“It would probably change things, you know. Boys and girls are different.”

Haruka buried his face into his grandmother’s knee, “But Makoto is just Makoto.”

Haruka’s grandmother chuckled lightly, “Still. There’s a difference. You have to be more careful with girls.” 

Haruka shifted positions again, this time turning to stare up at the ceiling. He pressed his lips together, “If Makoto’s a girl, do you think I can marry him?” 

Haruka’s grandma gave a delighted laugh and placed a hand on his head, “It isn’t that easy. That would certainly be nice, though, wouldn’t it? I would love to have such a cute person as my granddaughter.”

Haruka gave a little hum of agreement. The TV murmured in the background. 

“And?” Haruka’s grandmother asked carefully, “What if Makoto is really a boy?”

Haruka exhaled, thinking hard about it. It was starting to be strange to imagine, “I would still want to.” 

Haruka’s grandmother gave a warm smile, “I see.” 

Haruka reached up and weaved their fingers together. The room was hot and stuffy. 

“Well, just because you want to marry Makoto doesn’t mean he wants to marry you,” She said suddenly, taping his shoulder for him to get up. 

He did, frowning. Of course Makoto would want to. They would always be together, no matter what. Marriage was the best option. Haruka didn’t say this, though, because his grandmother stood up, knees creaking, and disappeared into the hall. Haruka got up and followed. 

He peeked inside her room and saw her pull out a kimono box. “Your grandfather was a lot like you, Haruka. He was never any good with words,” she said fondly, running a hand over the smooth surface of the box. 

Haruka walked over and sat down beside her. She pulled open the box and peeled back the layer of paper to reveal the kimono underneath.

“This was a gift from him,” she said, “That man was a wonder. He showed up at my father’s house one day with this box and said ‘wear it.’ Next thing I knew we were married. I was so confused! That was his proposal, apparently.” She chuckled in fondness at the memory, wiping the makings of a tear from her eye. “He bought me many over the years we were together.”

She held out the box to Haruka for him to see. “Your grandfather was a good man but he never made a good impression,” she continued, smile turning teasing, “If he hadn’t brought this kimono, I probably never would have agreed to marry him.” 

“You were bought?” Haruka asked. 

His grandmother clicked her tongue and smacked him lightly on the head, “No. My point is that no woman can say no to this kimono. You and Makoto may be close, but this is your guarantee to a yes. Give it to him when you propose and he’ll definitely agree.” 

Haruka examined to fabric more closely now. The color would suit Makoto. “Ok,” he agreed. 

“Make sure you ask him properly,” she added, “Otherwise he might not realize.” 

“OK.”

Haruka’s grandmother folded the kimono back into the box and secured the lid. “I hope I’m alive to see the wedding,” she said, voice soft.

Haruka reached over and hugged her around the middle, “You will be.” She smiled and pat his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a little sentimental.


End file.
